Why Do I Love You?
by mahatiel
Summary: "How did you and dad end up together?" "Well..." How do two people who have led lives infested with hatred, betrayal, and war move past that to a future that is well deserved?
1. Upheaval

**So… Naruto… again, woo.**

 **One thing that bothered me was the jump from Sasuke leaving to.. Sarada. Like.. what?**

 **I wanted to know what happened. How did it happen. Why. When. Where.**

 **Chapter Song: The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This**

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes?" Sakura turned to look at her daughter who sat upon the couch, staring at the picture of the three of them. Her, her mother, and father.

"Dads a bit...aloof..so...how did you two end up together?" Sarada looked at her mother, glasses slipping a bit.

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura shut the door to her office, walked feebly to her chair, and slumped into it. She sunk down so far that the back of her head rested on the top. It was time to rethink her decision to run a medical clinic. Hell, trying to get other clinics started in other cities. Countries.

She. Was. Exhausted.

With a long sigh, she reached up and scrubbed her face between her hands. Having just returned from a trip to the Land of Mist, with nothing else to do but work, she had returned to the clinic to check on how things were going in her absence.

Only to find it running smoothly. Without her. Like her assistant had said it was.

"Told you it wasn't necessary to show up today," Sakura cracked open an eye to see her longtime friend walk in the door and sit down across from her.

"If you're going to be snarky and exude a well rested, chipper attitude; leave."

"Ooh, oooh. Shots have been fired and I blocked them with my good mood," Ino grinned and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. "So, how'd it go?"

Sakura sighed again and sat up straighter, unbuttoning the top few buttons in her top. Didn't matter if she did, her breasts weren't as large as Ino's to need to worry about it. "It went well. Things are going smoothly. I helped the head medic nin with some tips on dealing with problematic children and their psychosis."

"So the program definitely works."

"Yes, yes it does." And she hoped to God that it wouldn't be necessary some day soon. "So, have I missed anything?"

Ino guffawed and flipped her hair back, reaching up to tighten the ponytail. "Of course not. We've got this place running like a well oiled machine. I think we could both take off for a month and they'd never miss us." She grinned.

Sakura fiddled with papers on her desk; already completed and waiting to be filed. "That's good."

"Oh, come ooon, girl! You work so much! All you do is eat, sleep, and work!" Ino smacked her palms on the table, making Sakura jump. Her surprise was due to exhaustion of course… "You need to do something besides this!" The blonde waved her arms around, drawing attention to the wellkept room filled with information on the goings on of the clinic.

"This" is what kept Sakura busy. Kept her distracted. Kept her from focusing on the ache in her breast and the constant drifting direction her mind would wander in.

"I like working-knowing I'm helping the kids," Sakura smiled weakly to her friend, but given Ino's expression, she knew she wasn't fooling the other woman. "So, how are you and Sai? Still hot and heavy?"

Ino blinked, her mood changing, as her cheeks warmed and her eyes became downcast. "We're doing good. He's so reserved and in love with his art...Its just so damn adorable I can't stand it." Sakura was happy for her friend. Happy that the woman had taken a chance and was dating the man. He was a bit weird, complicated, but he put effort in and if he was able to make her friend happy, then Sakura approved.

"Have you posed for a nude yet?"

"SAKURA!" Ino's face flamed a deeper shade of red, surpassing the other girl's hair color. "I-Theres no-Hell we just-Oh my God." Ino covered her cheeks with her hands and looked down at her lap.

"So… thats a yes?"

"NO! Its a no!"

Sakura grinned and rolled her shoulders. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but really. Leave an opening like that and I'm going to stab it."

"A good stabbing is what I think you need, pervert." Ino grinned wickedly as Sakura's face heated. "Oh yeah. We both know you do. You're an adult and you're still a virgin."

God..how embarrassing. "Alright, alright. Lets not get into that. Its depressing." How could she have even thought of going to someone else? Toys, toys were good. Harmless. Genderless.

"Anyway...so I do happen to have a piece of information that I think you'll find interesting," Ino looked at her nails.

Sakura quirked a brow, "Oh? Well are you going to share?"

"Hmm… I guess," Ino smiled, her eyes kind and hopeful. "Sasuke should be back today."

Time. Breath. Sound. Senses.

It all stopped for Sakura.

"He...what?"

"Mhmm, he was spotted not far from Konoha. Should be here within the hour-Hey! Whats the rush?!" Ino yelled as Sakura bolted from the room.

The young woman did her best to power walk through the building, smiling distractedly at coworkers, children, and parents. Only a few more rooms.

A few more rooms.

One room.

Half a room.

Just get to the door.

Almost there.

She reached the doors and took off in a chakra powered sprint, leaping from the ground and along the rooftops towards the main gate of the village.

He was coming.

Sasuke Uchiha was coming home.

Disclaimer: This. . Explicit

Yo, yo. I'm gonna try to put out 1-2 chapters a week. So bear with me.

I'm a lot older than I was when I first started writing fanfiction so my writing style is… slow? Relaxed? Kinda like foreplay I guess (Yes all my stuff is rated mature for a reason) gotta enjoy that slow build. For all you young'uns out there I'll understand completely if this bores you and makes you lose interest =) No harm no foul 3


	2. Biding Time

**Chapter Song: Blink 182 - She's Out of Her Mind**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sakura!" She looked over her shoulder and grinned as she saw Naruto running, gaining on her. "You got the news too?!"

"Yes!" His grin only made hers grow, only made the excitement more real.

"Think Kakashi will come?"

"Who knows, he's a busy guy, being Hokage," Sakura and Naruto ran next to each other. He was faster than her, she knew, but there was no need for him to be at this moment. It pleased her, that they ran side by side through the city to the gate.

Together.

To Sasuke.

"Probably good he doesn't. Sasuke may not be able to handle the full group in one go," Naruto's laugh was partially eaten by the wind, but she heard. Sakura chuckled. "I don't know if I want to punch him or hug him. Manly hug, yknow."

"Sure, sure. I'll keep your relationship a secret from Hinata," she ribbed, grinning at the disgusted look on the man's face.

"God! Sakura thats so gross!" He looked close to puking, poor thing and it only made her laugh more. "Its good to hear you laugh."

Naruto had always been too in tune with how others felt, it was one of his best qualities, that empathy. She smiled, not the type she'd done a few seconds ago, but it was still a smile. She was indebted to the young man, along with hundreds of other people, but somehow she'd been lucky enough to grow with him.

"Ah, made it," She blinked and refocused her attention as they both hopped back down to the ground, approaching the guard station.

No Sasuke.

"Well… he'll be here soon, so theres nothing wrong with waiting, yeah?" He grinned back at her, his hands looped behind his head in that classic pose of his.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. She could wait another hour.

And damn was it a long hour. She'd just about lost her voice with the constant stream of chatter that she and Naruto could produce. Admittedly, when she was younger, she would've told him to shut his trap after the first ten minutes. Oh how time changed a person.

Sound made her turn to see a slow moving figure, a man, with a portion of his face covered. "Well, well, I see the two of you jumped the gun and are here waiting patiently," his lazy voice always reached them, somehow.

"Good to see you, Kakashi," she walked over to him, smiling up at the man. Her teacher and, she liked to think, friend.

"Its nice to see you Sakura. I'm glad you made it back safely." His eyes crinkled, mask moving as he smiled.

"How much longer, Kakashi?" Naruto asked the older man.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Soon, Naruto. Sometimes I think you really haven't aged at all. Those moments where you're so hyper."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me I'm working on it," Naruto grinned. "So how'd you sneak away from your office without wearing the Hokage outfit?"

"Easy, used a shadow clone and snuck out," Kakashi replied with a peace sign, making his two former students sigh. "Ah, well, good thing I came just in time."

"What?" Naruto turned. "Holy shit. Sasuke!" He jogged off.

Turn around. Why won't you turn around?

He's here. You just ran all this way to see him and you can't turn around to greet him? Dammit, whats my problem. Just calm down. Act normal. Its ok. Everything is fine.

"Its okay, Sakura," she blinked and looked up at her Hokage. Kakashi gazed down at her, his eyes sad and comforting. "Everything is alright. You have time." Grateful, that was the emotion that ran through her at his words.

"Thank you," His words had been just like the bells they had used as children during their first team exercise. Clarifying, sharp, and sudden. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she turned.

Sasuke hadn't crossed through the gates, but Naruto had jogged out to greet him and the two of them were walking closer. Naruto was talking and gesturing away, and from what she could tell, Sasuke was talking back; albeit at a slower pace.

He wore a headband and a cloak, but he was still attractive; covered in travel dust and dirt. Why couldn't he have grown a bit ugly? Some guys did as they aged, maybe then her attraction to him would have been easier to bear, but no-it was like God had made him to be her specific weakness.

Sakura could admit he looked like quite the raggamuffin. Almost like some desert pirate that traded in horses and women...hmm.. No, no. She smiled a bit at the pair that the two of her former teammates made. As adults, they got along so much better than they had as teens. In fact, she was sure that as a duo, the two of them would be truly devastating. She'd seen them work together before and it had been chilling.

"Sakura! Look! Its Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, grinning and waving his prosthetic hand in her direction.

"I see that!" She'd almost forgotten about Sasuke's choice to forgo the prosthetic. That had to have been tough for him.

Sakura waited patiently with Kakashi as the two men drew closer, finally closing the gap, and forming a loose circle. Sakura swallowed, her throat was so dry, and did her best not to stare. Instead, she chose to look at all three men, revelling in the completion of their team.

"Its nice to see you, Sasuke." Kakashi told the younger man, who nodded back in reply.

She blinked as the dark haired man glanced in her direction, his gaze meeting her head on. Was she breathing? Had her heart failed? It was skipping, she heard it in her ears. Sakura's lips parted, almost trembling. Sasuke was right there, looking at her, and she couldn't speak.

His dark eyes were clear, so deep she couldn't see herself in them, she never had. It was Sasuke, a version of him that she didn't know relatively well, but still…

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Her voice almost trembled, but she smiled anyway, so relieved to say it.

Sasuke gazed back, his eyes slowly warming, and smiled.

"I'm home."


	3. Girl Talk

**Chapter Song: Sia - Cheap Thrills (Performance Edit)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Let me get this straight," Sakura sat with her chin in her palm as she traced the rim of her sake cup with her other hand while Ino berated her. "You finally see Sasuke and the only thing you were able to say to him was 'welcome home'? What type of wimpy ass stunt is that, forehead girl." Alright, so maybe she deserved the name calling for having choked around the man.

It was embarrassing.

Sakura had never been very good at understanding men; what girls were? There were many times, however, that she'd come damn close to being able to read Sasuke's emotions in the past. She figured, that thanks to growing up, she'd be able to get along with the male population a lot better, but she still felt inept. Especially now.

"I just choked," she mumbled and downed the small cup; the occasional drinking she did always made her fear she'd turn out like Tsunade.

"I don't think its anything to be upset about…" Hinata completed their group and her quiet, compassionate voice somehow only made her feel worse. "I always had trouble with Naruto...it may just be that way for some people." The married woman smiled affectionately, a faint blush making her look even prettier.

"Hinata, I love you, but you're blissfully married to the love of your life while I'm still stuck in this rut with that man," Sakura laughed quietly, internally angry with her self-pity.

"What is it thats really got you so hung up on him anyway? I know there are guys around town that asked you out on dates, but you always refused. Not that I'm saying you should give up, but you never told me what the deal was," Ino asked.

What was it… It was so hard…

"Its hard to put into words," Sakura smiled, pressing a hand to the center of her chest. "I just...I can't get over him...theres an ache in my chest when I think of him. Its painful, but sweet. I know chasing after a guy like him, one that doesn't give much verbal or physical confirmation, is crazy. And its kind of pathetic… but there is no other option for me."

"Damn right its pathetic," Ino huffed, making Sakura glare indignantly. "You've chased after him how many times now? Three…four?"

"H-Hey now, theres no reason to try and count… and its not pathetic. I did the same thing...kind of." Hinata waved her hands a bit, trying to cool the pink haired woman down as the blonde antagonized her. "And if we're being honest, its thanks to you Sakura, that we were able to be together."

Sakura blinked, blushing, "Pff, no way, I really didn't do anything."

"Thats not true, remember? You told me that us girls have to support each other...and I remember that time you sent Naruto after me to walk me home," Hinata smiled.

"Well, I tried to, before he let himself get caught by those kids wanting to eat ramen with him," Sakura sighed and refilled her cup. "He's so overly aware of other people's feelings that its amazing he was so oblivious to yours."

"Alright, alright. Our aspiring Hokage to be was a dunce, no offense Hinata," the young woman shook her head, signalling no offense was taken. "I'm dating Sai. Our shy Hinata is married. Now, we fix your love life, Sakura." Ino grinned, leaning on the table. "The two of you need to go on a date."

"Eh… a date?" Sakura blinked, her mouth slightly open. "I can barely talk to him, but you want us to go on a date? Does he seem like the type to just go to dinner or see a movie?" She stared at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap. "The only time we ever saw a movie was as a team when we were kids and even then we were practicing jutsu by hanging from the ceiling!"

Ino waved her hand, "Details aren't important here. The main thing is that you need to TRY."

"I agree… he's been gone a long time, why not see if he needs help orienting himself? Some things have changed...plus where is he living?" Hinata sipped her tea as the other two stared at her for a beat. "What?"

"I hadn't even thought of that… I guess he's moved back into the place he was living in before?" Sakura murmured.

"Damn, Hinata, thats a great idea!" Ino exclaimed, grinning at the two women. "So theres a start Sakura, you should do that tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow," Sakura replied.

"...Are you serious, thats not important right now! I thought we had discussed how we could take time off yesterday?" Ino frowned.

"We did, but thats not a good enough-" Sakura blinked as her friend cut her off with a pointed finger and a glare while Hinata simply sat there, trying to be invisible to the blonde's pushiness.

"Shut it, forehead," Ino almost growled. "Take a few days off. You and I run the clinic as a team, I can handle it for a few more days on my own just fine. Got that?"

"Yknow if the context of our conversation were any different I'd be real pissed at your attitude, lazy pig," Sakura glared right back, but smiled and nodded. "Alright… I'll do it."

Hinata took another sip of her tea, "If it would be any help, maybe Naruto and I could try and get together with the two of you sometime soon? As a way to keep it light?"

A double date? That sounded like a double date. Sakura blushed a bit more as she pictured it. "Thats a kind offer, Hinata, thank you. I'm sure Naruto would enjoy us all together too." Which was probably why the woman had made the offer as well, sneaky little woman.

"Well that sucks," Ino huffed as she took a drink. "I'm not sure if Sai and Sasuke would get along all that well or I'd join in…"

"Ah...well…" She had no words for the catastrophe that could possibly occur with Sai's attempts to read people at times. He'd gotten much better at socializing, but Sasuke didn't know him all that well.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to panic, I know where your brain is going." Ino sighed.

Sakura smiled as she dug out her wallet, laying money down for her portion, "Anyway, thanks for listening to me you guys, I'll head out. Have some things I need to get done at home before I head to sleep."

"Aw, really? So early? Its only 8:30…" Ino sighed and waved Sakura to go on. "Next time we'll definitely have Tenten and Temari with us."

"I'm sorry," Hinata smiled apologetically. "I know I'm not a good drinking partner…"

"Its fine, silly. We can go get some dessert or something."

Sakura laughed and bid them goodnight, leaving the bar and heading home. The sun had officially set a while ago, leaving the street less crowded and lit with streetlights. It was somewhat quiet, definitely peaceful, and she enjoyed the walk to her apartment. Living on her own was definitely tougher, especially since she couldn't pawn off chores on her mother, her space was her responsibility now; sadly.

Turning a corner, she considered stopping at a street vendor to get a sweet for herself, she paused before a cart and considered.

"Sakura."

That voice. Oh, God. She blinked and inhaled a bit, that familiar tightening in her chest, the sudden elation filling her body.

Sakura turned and looked towards Sasuke. He stood not far from her, a few bags of groceries in his hand. Damn...he was so good to look at. And to top it off? He was in Konoha. Home. Safe and sound.

"Ah...hey, Sasuke...shopping?" She mentally cursed herself, blushing. Of course he was shopping, the bags were proof, great way to be stupid.

"Needed groceries," he replied and took a few steps closer to her.

Oh sweet mother. "Ah, yeah, I can imagine what you ate while you were traveling. Probably sick of soldier pills," she was rambling. Was she rambling?

Sasuke nodded, his eyes clear and fathomless. "I interrupted you."

"Oh, oh, no. I was debating. I don't really need anything." She backed up from the cart, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I actually just left Ino and Hinata. Weekly girls night…"

He made a noise in his throat, a common sound that signalled he heard her.

"A-anyway you must be tired. You just got back yesterday," Sakura smiled, a bit timidly. "I was heading home so I won't keep you."

"I was doing the same. I'll walk with you," he replied and turned, as if expecting her to go with him.

She blinked, her cheeks turning a bit pinker. Eh….

WHAT?


	4. Walk with You

**DISCLAIMER: I wanted to make sure that everyone reading this is aware that this story is marked (M) for a reason. May not seem like it now, but I can't guarantee where my brain will go.**

 **Chapter Song: The Chainsmokers ft. Charlee - Inside Out**

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura quickly trotted to catch up, walking a step behind him, and blinked a few times at his back. Was this for real? It wasn't as if they had never walked together before, mainly during missions, or looking for Naruto or Kakashi to go train, but… Did it feel different because they were older? Past experiences?

She racked her brain as they went, peeking glances at him. He was still wearing a cloak, an all black one this time, but it still shielded his whole body from view. Sasuke was probably too used to wearing one all the time.

"So...glad to be sleeping back home?" Good god Sakura what type of question was that?

"Its definitely more comfortable to be sleeping in a bed," he replied as he kept walking.

"Ah, yeah, I wouldn't doubt that. Im sure your place is dusty, so if you need any help getting it cleaned up, just let me know," she smiled.

"I had to move. During the multiple attacks on the village, the Uchiha compound was destroyed," his voice was monotone.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why hadn't she thought of that before opening her mouth?! Most of the village had been destroyed during the constant battles leading up to the Shinobi war. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I wasn't thinking-"

"Don't apologize. That place was an empty tomb," he had cut her off, glancing back at her, then forward again.

He didn't seem to be upset, which relieved her a bit.

"So...where are you staying now?" Sakura walked a bit faster, keeping pace at his side.

"Naruto tried to get me to sleep at his place, but I declined. Sleeping on a couch didn't appeal and Kakashi had found an apartment for me that had recently opened up."

"Oh, boy, staying with Naruto… Hinata is a great cook, so you missed out on that front," Sakura chuckled.

"I'll be fine. I'm mainly worried about the neighbors," Sasuke stopped.

She blinked and stopped as well, looking around, "Your apartment is...here? Wait, what? This is my apartment complex!" Sakura gaped. "Wh-which-why-how…"

Sasuke turned to her, a small amused smirk on his face. "This is an apartment complex for shinobi without families. It only makes sense." His eyes twinkled with some emotion that almost seemed teasing. "The people who moved out had registered a noise complaint about their upstairs neighbor."

"A noise complaint…" Sakura groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So… you're in the apartment below me…" She'd apologized and paid the landlord a fee for causing trouble. That had been the day she'd lost her temper over...she couldn't even remember what the issue had been, but she'd yelled and broken a few things in her apartment; rattling the building with her strength.

"Kakashi got a good deal on it," Sasuke commented, making her sigh.

"I'm sure he did. Well, I'll try not to be a bother," Sakura hung her head, hands on her hips, and took a few relaxing breaths. Her mind was in a whirlwind. Sasuke was living in her apartment complex? It only made sense, but she hadn't seen that coming at all. Ino would say this was her chance to make a move, but Sakura's mind was in an upheaval.

"I'd appreciate it," she looked up at Sasuke as he turned to head towards the door of his new home.

"Sasuke?" he stopped, once again turning towards her.

"I...I want to apologize for how I acted before," she bit her lip, her eyes tearing up, but she refused to let them fall. "Acting like an obsessive fangirl, chasing you when we were younger, and just...I'm sorry that I was so-"

He walked back to her, making her bite off the last word and gulp as she looked up into his obsidian eyes. Sakura's hands fisted, her nails biting into the skin of her palms, but she continued to look at him. Her eyes meeting his. She had done enough cowering in her lifetime, looked at the ground more than was necessary, and avoided his gaze out of shyness; done with all of it.

"Are you taking back the things you said to me before?" His face was passive, but she was sure she felt a sharpness in his gaze.

"Huh?"

"Every time you 'chased' me. Proclaimed your love for me and your desire to bring me back to how things once were," he tilted his head a bit, his hair moving across his forehead. "Are you taking it back, Sakura?"

"Wha..N-No, no, no I'm not saying that at all," her hands waved a bit as she shook her head, cheeks heating. "I was just reminiscing I guess. I'm sorry."

"Hmm."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You never stop being annoying," she blinked and stared at Sasuke, her heart pounding at the small smile on his face, and that glimmering emotion she couldn't read in his eyes.

To be called 'annoying' by him. At first it had hurt, cut deeper than any wound, but as time passed she had begun to realize that it was a front. That word stood in place of something else. It meant something beyond what others would assume was insulting.

"Ah...well...I guess I can't help it," her voice was soft, but it was fine that he hadn't heard her reply as he turned away once more. "G-Goodnight, Sasuke!" Sakura called to his back, smiling again as he nodded to her before slipping inside the apartment.

Emotion welled up within her chest, so strong it felt great enough to strangle, as she turned and made her way up to the second story of the building. Her hand trailed along the railing as she climbed the stairs, watching her feet climb. The night was growing even colder and the streetlights suddenly seemed a lot dimmer than they had been a few minutes before.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, Sakura let herself in, locked it behind her and rested her back to the door. Her legs seemed to lose the strength to hold her and she slid to the floor.

Sasuke was in the room beneath her. He wasn't in some far off hideout or traveling the world making amends.

He was here. He was home, in Konoha.

Hot tears that felt like small rivers of fire slid down her cheeks. "W-Why am I crying?" Sakura laughed as she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, only crying harder. "I-I'm happy. I'm so happy...so why am I crying?"

She was pathetic. He was so close and yet she felt like there was still an invisible wall that she was unable to get through. Sasuke had stood right before her and she still couldn't reach him.

Of course she hadn't been 'taking back' all the things she'd said before. At the time, all she'd been able to think of was how her younger self had been so selfish and naive, and she'd wanted to try and prove to him that she had grown.

"Annoying." That one word had so many emotions attached to it, but just now, she knew he hadn't been trying to be cruel when he'd said it.

So what had he meant?

Sighing, Sakura wiped her eyes and stood. There was no point wondering about what others thought, doing so would change nothing. Instead, she'd spend a bit of time studying medical texts like she had planned.

Tomorrow was another day to worry.

Tomorrow was another day to try again.

Sasuke would still be there tomorrow.

Tomorrow.


	5. Formidable

**Chapter Song: 1) Artist vs Poet - Kids Again**

 **Chapter 5**

What is it to be a coward.

To be a coward you must first let self doubt and fear keep you from moving forward.

Well, it wasn't like she hadn't moved, but it definitely had been in the opposite direction whenever she saw a certain man around the village.

Sakura sighed as she cleaned her apartment, having let it get covered in piles of dirty clothes, clean clothes, medical texts, ninja scrolls, and chocolate wrappers; clear signs of depression.

There was no reason for her to be in a sullen mood, but here she was, wallowing in self pity. She hadn't taken the days off that she had been instructed to by Ino, and was still enduring the many tongue lashings, curses, and aggravated yelling matches for it. With a groan, she sat on her bed, running her fingers along her scalp and yanking at the tangles in her hair.

Faint sounds of laughter caused her to pause and look up, towards the cracked open window; sheer drapes gently rustling in the afternoon breeze. Ever since the night of her run in with...him… she'd kept the window cracked so that she could, hopefully, hear any noise.

So far Sakura had learned that Sasuke did not always come home at night, staying out for a day or two. The only people to come by his apartment were Naruto and Kakashi.

No...women. She wasn't sure what she would do if she ever ran into a woman emerging through his door.

Probably faint. Cry.

Murder?

Another sigh. Too much sighing. Sakura frowned as she got back to cleaning, refusing to let herself continue to wallow.

But what was she stewing over? The fear that her hopes that Sasuke's return might mean he would finally open his heart to her would be just vain, wishful thinking?

The possibility that his return would mean that she still stood no chance for him to recognize her feelings as what they were?

She knew how she felt, how deep those feelings ran, so there was no point in doubting herself. What she doubted was whether or not Sasuke would allow himself to open up to the possibility of something more than the existence he had now.

He had changed from the enraged boy that he had been, casting his desire to be truly alone to the wayside in his last battle with Naruto. And thank God that was over.

So….the problem…? Sakura Haruno needed a guide of how to convince Sasuke Uchiha that she could benefit his existence.

Daunting.

Terrifying.

The what ifs were endless if she failed. Her life wouldn't suddenly be over of course...but she'd had to make that choice once before and it had felt as if her soul had rent in two. For her, there was only he. No other would do.

The sound of footsteps and sudden knocking upon her door jolted her from her musing, dropping the few books she held on the table, she glanced at the time and cursed.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the top of her clothes hamper closed and quickly made her way through the apartment to open the door. "Sorry, Lee, I lost track of time."

"Ah, it is completely alright, Sakura. I don't mind waiting at all," Rock Lee grinned, his teeth near flashing they were so sparkly. "Do you need to cancel?"

"Of course not. I could really use the chance to relieve some stress," Sakura smiled as she locked her door and walked with him. "I appreciate that you make time to spar with me. Its hard for everyone to see each other, what with our own missions."

"Keeping ones skills in peak condition is a must for all shinobi," Lee remarked, his face serious and determined. "It does not matter if we are no longer in war times or facing great adversaries, or even if your duties are best suited for other areas besides front lines of battle, skills should never go to waste. Our youth is something we must take full advantage of."

Sakura grinned, her eyes darting to a particular apartment door as they passed, "I think I hear different variations of that speech every time we do this."

"Well, it is a good one," Lee grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

She grinned, really couldn't help it. Lee would never change and it was something she loved about his nature. "I'll treat you to dinner after this as a thank you."

"That really isn't necessary, Sakura!" Lee's cheeks turned a slight pink, but he smiled, totally flustered.

"Really, its no big deal, its only fair," She patted his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. Wasn't like she had any plans for the evening. Or food, she needed to go grocery shopping, now that she thought about it.

"Hmm… will we be working on taijutsu again?"

"I was thinking that I need to practice my evasion. Don't want to get rusty," Sakura remembered Tsunade's teachings on a medic nin's importance in battle.

Number one rule? You don't die. Not dying also meant being able to avoid an enemy and their attacks. Sadly, her temper often caused her to pummel her opponent, leaving her open at times, but thankfully she was able to recognize enemy fighting patterns and she knew the ins and outs of most jutsu. Plus, being female didn't hurt, the men she had fought often underestimated her strength. Or they fell for her "oh woe is me I give up" ploy.

"That is fine with me. I'll make sure to not pull my punches so you get the full benefit of training today," Lee's face was set in a determined frown and he'd gone and clenched his fists.

Sakura felt the sweat gather on the back of her neck as she watched him. "You...you aren't going to open any gates are you? I think thats going a bit too far for training."

"I cannot promise I won't, but I will not go too far." Lee gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't work all that well. "I am surprised that Naruto still won't train with you."

"I'm not. The guy's too afraid of my temper," Sakura snorted, smiling at a young child as they made their way to the edges of the village where most ninja trained. "Plus, since I'm not strong like him or Sasuke, he never takes it seriously."

"I can understand that."

She blinked and darted a glance at her companion, puzzled. "Yeah? Please explain it then."

"Hmm," Lee frowned, crossing his arms and looking at his feet, then glancing at her. "Do not get angry and hit me for it, okay?"

"I won't." Sakura chuckled.

"It is hard for us to to fight with our female teammates. As youthful men, we do not want to see you hurt. Yes, you are ninja just as we are, but you are still girls." He waved his hands quickly as if in apology, but he needn't have worried, since Sakura had promised not to get angry. "Now, I'm not saying this as if I mean that men are superior, not at all. No one will attest to your skills in battle. You have Lady Tsunade's strength and you've surpassed her in healing. Sakura, you are a formidable asset as a ninja. Men will always, however, have a strong compulsion to protect women… Of course, if Tenten were here I'd probably be in a lot of-"

"So, you're saying the idea of training with us and possibly hurting us when you don't want to hinders your abilities to treat us equally," Sakura quirked a brow.

Lee's face seemed to lose some color. "Well-I-No that isn't exactly what I'm-"

"Its okay, Lee. I get it." She gently patted his arm as they got to the edge of the training grounds, the grass field stretching before them. Sakura had always figured it had something to do with what he had been implying, but it was still frustrating.

She came from a normal family, not some gifted clan, nor was she the host of some legendary beast that increased her abilities. She could never compete with Sasuke and Naruto as hard as she tried. In truth, it took all she had to remain at the edges of their shadow.

"I'm not angry at all, Lee, but I'm going to try and show you how beastly women can be when we feel like it." Sakura faced him, her smile grim, with fire in her eyes.


	6. Drunken Fist

**Chapter Song: RUN-DMC - It's Tricky (DJ Fresh Remix)**

 **Chapter 6**

Sakura was going to die.

Sweat was pouring from her body, stinging her eyes, and making her blink far too often. Her lungs were working at full capacity, evident by the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Legs burned. Feet burned. Stomach was full of barb winged butterflies.

After five minutes, Lee had shed the weights on his legs and had begun chasing her like a demon. Maybe he had assumed she wouldn't last longer than five? As much as she'd wanted to use her strength to prove how fierce she could be, Sakura had stuck with her plan to work on avoidance.

She'd been "avoiding" him for 15 minutes.

Chakra gathered at the balls of her feet, making her body fly off the ground, to quickly perform a backwards double flip and landing. Lee was 20 feet away from her now and he was as out of breath as she was. The poor man had an endless reserve of endurance, but she was used to outputting a near endless stream of chakra to aid and boost her performance.

"You are doing well, Sakura. I've only managed to tap you six times since I removed my leg weights," Lee called to her, still poised to strike.

Oh, yeah. She was doing great. "Gotta say, I'd prefer it was six times less."

"This is great practice for me, as well. Now I know I need to increase my laps around Konoha from 100 to 200," Lee's face was a determined mask.

Sakura groaned, mumbling, "Oh, no. You don't need to do that...jeez." She rolled her shoulder and began to reply, blinking, as she realized he had moved and was suddenly a few steps from her. A quick yelp and she dove to the side, rolling and coming up in a crouch, eyes wide as he wheeled with a leg extended in a turning, roundhouse kick.

Once again, chakra surged through her limbs, gathering in her arms as she raised them in a block, managing to keep the bones from breaking as her feet slid roughly through the dirt; thanks to Lee's powerful kick. Another roll and hop and she'd put some more distance between them, but within seconds she was ducking and weaving as Lee appeared before her once more. His arms and legs nearly connecting as he lashed out with closed fists and extending feet.

"Very good!" Lee yelled after a handful of exchanges, grinning, as she backflipped again to get away. It was probably stupid, but she had been trying to figure out how to get away without tearing the ground apart. So far it was working pretty well, but the few seconds that she couldn't see her opponent were dangerous. "I will now try a little experiment to benefit us both." Sakura blinked as he reached back into his pack, pulling the smallest vial from it that she had ever seen.

"Lee, what is that?" She frowned, trying to remember a rumor she'd heard as Lee tipped the tiny thing to his lips and drank.

Wait.

Wait. Wait. No. Oh no.

"Lee! Did you just drink alcohol?!" Sakura yelled as Lee's fingers fumbled to put it back into his pack, causing him to turn in circles to get his hand inside. "Oh my God you did. Lee, what the hell?!"

"Sakura….Sakura...why are you yelling so loudly? I'm just being helpful," Lee swayed a bit, his eyes at half mast as he faced her, trying to get into an offensive pose as he wobbled about, feet shuffling. "I don't… I don't get to practice this very often." His words weren't slurred, but every once in awhile, he hiccuped.

"Theres a reason for that! Dammit Lee… this is just as bad as you using a gate or two," Sakura groaned. This changed everything. She'd heard that his fighting pattern was completely unpredictable when he was drunk, even the tiniest bit drunk. "We'd better call it and go back."

"N-No! This is to help you practice!" His body swayed forward and she began to worry that he'd land on his face when he practically disappeared. Suddenly, he was mere inches from her her, not even having a second to blink, and his fist connected with her stomach; sending her back.

Sakura gasped as pain ricocheted through her body, tumbling across the ground as she pressed a hand to her stomach, healing the unexpected damage he'd inflicted. She'd barely come to a stop when Lee was high in the air above her, swinging his leg down in a rapid strike. Lifting a chakra infused arm, she took the blow and gritted her teeth as the ground concaved a fraction beneath her.

More pain lanced through her forearm, probably fractured, and with a yell she put more chakra into her other arm, wrapped a hand around his extended ankle and flung him as hard as she could. Lee's body flew through the air, finally smacking the earth and rolling a few times before stopping on his stomach, face down.

"Holy shit, Sakura! That was a long throw!" Whirling, she blinked as she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing near the edge of the clearing. She'd been so focused on Lee's drunken state she hadn't even noticed their chakra.

Great, what a great time for them to show up. Gritting her teeth, she turned her back on them and focused on healing her forearm, watching Lee's prone form.

"Lee?" she called, refusing to go any closer as he began picking himself up.

"That was… a good throw… I agree with, Naruto? ...Naruto and Sasuke...when did they get here?" Lee squinted at them as he rocked on his feet. "Are they joining our training? I thought… they didn't like-"

"No, they're not, Lee. Training is over." Sakura took a few steps to the side, putting Naruto and Sasuke behind her. Would they be perfectly fine if Lee charged them? Sure, but this was her training, and it needed to be over right about now. "I think we should stop here and we can pick up again another day."

"Sakura… I like you Sakura…" She blinked, her cheeks pinkening, as she prayed Sasuke didn't hear that. "...But you cut me off… thats very rude!"

Lee just about disappeared again, reappearing in a crouch at her feet as his leg snapped out and kicked into her stomach once again. This time the angle knocked her higher into the air into… she blinked as a memory surfaced. The movement, the kick, the height of the air.

This was the same move she'd seen him use against Sasuke and Gaara during the chunin exams when they were children. Sakura felt his presence directly behind her and heard the unravelling of his bandages as he prepared to use his Leaf Hurricane move.

How had their training session derailed so quickly? The alcohol. He had no sense when he was drunk and he'd completely forgotten that they were training.

Distantly, she heard Naruto call out to Lee to stop, but there was nothing he, or Sasuke, could do with Lee so close to her; airborne. Focusing, Sakura dragged her chakra through her body as the cloth began wrapping around her. She only had a few seconds before he had her cocooned and began spinning them into a downward spiral.

The chakra in her hands took the shape of thin scalpels at the edges of her fingers; a very refined version of Kabuto's, and ones she'd perfected through her years of medical work. Within moments the chakra blades cut through the bandages, and not a moment too soon. Lee began to spin, but now free, Sakura pressed her feet to his stomach and kicked, the force of which sent him flying, crashing into a nearby tree.

She watched the drunk ninja slump to the ground as she landed, pressing a hand to her belly, "Goddammit Lee."

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto jogged over, concern evident on his face, with Sasuke walking at a much slower pace behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just got a bit carried away and drank some alcohol," She sighed and gave Sasuke a small smile as he stopped next to them.

"You handled that well."

"Hell, yeah she did! A lot better than you or Gaara did, thats for sure," Naruto grinned as Sasuke gave him an unamused look. "Well, its true."

"Thanks, Sasuke," she blushed. He'd given her a compliment. An actual compliment! And in front of Naruto!

Sound caused the three friends to look towards Lee as the other man rose from the ground. Small cuts and bruises dotted the visible skin, shirt torn from the rough bark of the tree. "I… I am still here! That was… good practice...Sakura..we'll...we'll go again…" Lee began to take a few steps forward, suddenly his eyes widened, and he slumped to the ground.

"Uh…Hey… Bushy Brow?" Naruto frowned.

Sakura blinked, looking up at Sasuke, and froze. Sharingan. He had used a genjutsu to knock Lee out.

"Guess he took too much damage," was all Sasuke said before turning to her, eyes once again their usual obsidian, "You can heal his wounds and then Naruto can take him back to his place to sleep it off."

"What?! Why do I have to-" Naruto paused, looking at Sasuke's back and her face, a huge grin appearing. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Sakura nodded, her brain on overdrive as she walked with them to their fallen friend. Sasuke had nonchalantly ended Lee's over exuberant, alcohol induced stupor, ending their training session without inciting any upset for the man. Most likely, when Lee woke up, he would be upset over what had happened; well, if he remembered.

"What were you guys doing out here?" she asked, trying not to sound curious, as she set to work on the unconscious shinobi.

"Well, Sasuke and I were looking for you, but you weren't home. Sai saw you two heading this way and I remembered the two of you train together," Naruto commented, squatting beside her as he watched her work.

"Ah, what did you guys need?" She looked at him, glancing up towards Sasuke.

"Wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch. We were going to eat at Ichiraku's," the blonde man grinned, making her snort.

"Yknow, Naruto, you'll get fat from all the carbs some day if you're not careful."

"Nah, Hinata compensates for my bad eating habit and makes sure I eat well at home."

"A fat Hokage. That'll be something." Sasuke commented, making Naruto stand up and glare again.

"I will not be a fat Hokage."

"Sure thing, loser," Sasuke had a small smile on his face as the two of them began bickering back and forth.

It was a sight to see.

Sakura turned from them, watching the glow of the chakra on her hands close the small cuts and restore the bruising on Lee's skin.

There was a warmth in her belly.

Happiness.

* * *

Sorry these two chapters came out… a bit late from the previous ones. I usually write once a day, but I got distracted. Moana and Boruto: The Movie came out and I'm an obsessive watcher so… yeah.

This really is a romance story versus an action one so don't be surprised if theres rarely any action in it.

Also, in regards to pair shipping, in case a few of you were upset about the chapter with her and Lee. Its only natural that Lee would make a good sparring partner for Sakura considering they're both heavy taijutsu users. So no need to panic =) I will ship SasuSaku til I die.

Thanks everyone for reading up to this point! I love the feedback!

See ya'll in a day or two with the next chapter~


End file.
